


Куколка

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Trauma, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: после автокатастрофы сложнее всего принять то, что без операции ты уже ничего не увидишь; после расставания – заново посмотреть в глаза любимому человеку





	Куколка

**Author's Note:**

> Акаши и Кисе примерно по 20-22 года, они уже состояли в отношениях, но расстались 
> 
> так же вдохновлено артом:  
> http://i73.fastpic.ru/big/2016/0402/c1/7b46fb28a785496edb0cb14f70ae18c1.jpg

Личинка, червь, куколка – зародыш крылатого существа, а еще – нового творения  
Джон Фаулз

 

– Городская больница Киото, доктор Мацумото. Я разговариваю с Акаши Сейджуро?

– Именно с ним. Могу я узнать цель вашего звонка?

– К нам недавно поступил больной, до родственников которого мы не можем дозвониться. Ваш номер стоит одним из первых в списке контактов, к тому же зарегистрированный в нашем городе…

– Имя?

– Кисе Рёта. Вы хорошо знакомы?

– Мы… близкие друзья. Что с ним произошло?

– Автомобильная авария. Серьезных травм им получено не было, однако…

– Не уходите от ответа, Мацумото-сенсей. Кисе это точно не поможет.

– Мне кажется, вам стоит самому взглянуть. И поговорить с ним.

– Диктуйте адрес, я скоро буду.

***

 

– Здравствуй, Кисе.

Тот резко повернул голову. Глаза, ранее столь лукаво улыбавшиеся ему, Акаши, теперь скрывала марлевая повязка. На ее краях уже начала черстветь гнойно-кровавая корочка, и Акаши невольно нахмурился.

– Акаши… ччи?

Голос Кисе звучал неуверенно, словно забыл, как произносить имя бывшего – того, кто всегда делал выбор в пользу семейных традиций и обязанностей. Если бы Акаши желал добить Кисе, он бы не смог выбрать более подходящего момента.

– Я могу войти?

– А, да. Конечно.

– Доктор Мацумото сказал, что проблемы со зрением у тебя начались давно.

Помедлив, Кисе вздохнул. Его плечи поникли, придавленные давним молчанием, давая Акаши понять, что все началось еще во время их отношений. Кисе всегда предпочитал проглатывать проблему, нежели выносить на всеобщее обозрение.

– Полтора года, Акаши-ччи. После особо тяжелых матчей перед глазами прыгали молнии и цветные пятна. Я никогда не думал, что все окажется настолько серьезным. Думал, что простое перенапряжение, – горько усмехнулся Кисе, упрекая собственную глупость. – Осмотры у окулиста не показывали никаких изменений в зрении, и я думал, что, наверно, стоит попросить выписать мне какие-нибудь капли. А потом… это…

Он пожал плечами. Подрагивающие губы, сгорбленная спина и спрятанные под одеяло руки – все говорило о растерянности Кисе.

Живая статуя на больничных простынях.

Акаши не знал, как ему ответить. Теоретически, он должен был помнить, что именно Кисе получал во время матчей тяжелые травмы. Только во времена Тейко школьный врач зафиксировал двенадцать легких сотрясений. Кайджо, университет – сколько еще мячей отвешивало Кисе предупредительные подзатыльники? И каждый – накладывался на напряженный ритм жизни и хронический недосып.

Авария – последний удар. Кисе следовало дать себе короткую передышку.

– Другие тревожащие признаки были замечены?

– Порой по утрам перед глазами вставал мутная пелена. Как оказалось, именно так и начинает отслаиваться сетчатка. Бр-р-р! – Кисе скривился и помотал головой. – А я еще грешил на ослепляющий студийный свет.

– Твое отношение к собственному здоровью меня иногда здорово поражает, Кисе.

Акаши услышал в собственном голосе властно-надменные интонации отца. Человека, который в совершенстве овладел искусством эмоционального отчуждения.

Ткань брюк сминалась неохотно – тщательно отглаженная, она выскальзывала из пальцев.

К счастью для обоих, Кисе был слишком погружен в собственные переживания. Оглушенный аварией и обезболивающим, с багровыми синяками, лентами обвивавшими его предплечья, он мало напоминал Кисе, которого Акаши видел год назад.

Акаши эгоистично признался себе, что так было проще для них обоих.

– Скажи мне, Акаши-ччи… – Кисе нервно облизал губы. – Расскажи о том, что происходит снаружи. Как сейчас выглядит Киото?

Кисе цеплялся за иллюзию, Акаши понял это сразу. Кисе напуган и еще не успел адаптироваться к временной слепоте. О чем бы он ни думал, нельзя позволять ему себя жалеть.

– Киото совершенно не изменился за прошедшие несколько часов, – мягко ответил Акаши. – Но, если тебе интересно, я могу поделиться с тобой интересными наблюдениями. Правда, они не касаются городской жизни.

Акаши заговорил о вещах, которые не нужно было видеть, и Кисе постепенно отзывался, высказывая догадки. Достаточно было десяти минут, чтобы Кисе рассмеялся – по-настоящему, расправляя плечи и откидывая голову – и повернулся к Акаши, заинтересованно принюхиваясь.

Кисе всегда любил угадывать запахи, и когда Акаши придвинулся ближе, он улыбнулся. Почувствовал. И не только он. Ведь сейчас перед Акаши сидел человек, нуждавшийся в помощи, и лишь в последнюю очередь следовало думать о нем, как о…

Резкая вибрация телефона заставила вздрогнуть обоих. И, взглянув на экран, Акаши в который раз убедился, что ирония не ведает промахов. Он извинился и, встав, отошел к окну, за которым подсыхали последние лужи. Солнце ласково согревало макушку пешеходов.

– Акаши-сан, я получила твое сообщение и не могла не перезвонить. Случилось что-то серьезное?

– Да. К сожалению, я пока не могу сказать, что именно.

– Понимаю. Желаю тебе разобраться с этим поскорее.

– До встречи, Такада-сан.

Кисе с любопытством повернул голову. Из-под повязки стекла прозрачная густая капля, которую он стер одноразовым платком.

– Ты все такой же занятой, Акаши-ччи. Работа?

– Нет, невеста.

Акаши прямо физически ощутил, с какой силой его слова ударили Кисе, однако гораздо более жестоко обманывать его и, возможно, давать ложную надежду. Несмотря на то, что Акаши не собирался добивать Кисе, он, кажется, только что сделал это.

Кисе ответил с запоздалой улыбкой.

– Я думал, ты женишься раньше.

Повязка не могла скрыть, что он отвел взгляд. Сейчас нельзя было даже плакать, позволяя догорать тлеющим остаткам ревности, которыми Кисе не имел права делиться. Сглотнув, он потянулся к бутылке с водой. Акаши видел, как подрагивала его рука. Кисе неуверенно попытался обхватить бутылку и отдернул пальцы, точно от электрического удара.

Временно лишенный зрения Кисе пока сомневался в реальности мира и мог цепляться только за воспоминания – даже для того, чтобы просто глотнуть воды.

Спустя несколько минут в дверь постучали. Пришла сестра Кисе – светловолосая, с теплым медовым взглядом. Черты лица тонкие и изящные, как у брата. В руках – туго набитый аптечный пакет и рюкзак Кисе, который она, похоже, забрала из ординаторской.

Кисе обрадовался ее появлению, словно внезапно подкравшемуся дню рожденья, и, воспользовавшись этим, Акаши поспешил попрощаться. Кисе не возражал – лишь коснулся его руки и негромко шепнул:

– Можно попросить тебя кое о чем, Акаши-ччи?

– Безусловно.

– Не рассказывай, пожалуйста, никому о случившемся.

Акаши доверительно сжал ладонь Кисе и покинул палату. Больничные коридоры казались блеклыми и обесцвеченными. По ним тенями скользили больные, встречавшие своих родственников – все одеты в светлое.

Забавно. Кисе никогда не любил белый цвет.

 

***

 

– Мацумото-сенсей, Кисе выглядит вполне неплохо для того, кто попал в автокатастрофу. И, как я понял из ваших объяснений, отслоение сетчатки – вполне распространенная травма. Так что конкретно вас беспокоит? У Кисе есть противопоказания к хирургическому вмешательству?

– Нет, насчет этого можете не беспокоиться. Анализы Кисе-сана в полном порядке, и я уверен в успехе операции. Однако ему будет тяжело в первые дни обходиться без помощи со стороны.

– Как и сейчас. Если вы не заметили, Кисе крайне неуверенно ориентируется в пространстве.

– Как бы это парадоксально не звучало, но сейчас Кисе-сану гораздо проще справляться с трудностями. Его тело и разум напряжены в ожидании операции, и он не позволяет себе даже лишних движений. Однако после того, как он отойдет от наркоза, боюсь, могут возникнуть некоторые трудности.

– Я понял ваше беспокойство, Мацумото-сенсей. Запишите для меня контакты родственников Кисе. Я должен предупредить их, что позабочусь о нем сам.

***

 

В день операции Акаши был вынужден присутствовать на деловых переговорах. На этом настоял отец, и Акаши предпочел согласиться. Его присутствие никак не повлияет на мастерство хирурга.

Акаши действительно старался не думать, каково это – резать глаз. Хрупкая часть человеческого тела, которую вскроют, точно банку с консервами. Ее сохранность не купить ни за какие деньги, пока скальпель находится в человеческой руке, которая может дрогнуть в решающий момент.

Акаши украдкой вытащил из кармана сотовый и проверил список вызовов. Ни одного пропущенного.

Доктор Мацумото говорил, что если бы отслоение диагностировали раньше, можно было ограничиться лазерной коррекцией. Но из-за аварии произошло частичное смещение зрительных нервов и увеличилась площадь отслоения. Одновременно с этим Акаши слышал голос отца, объяснявшего компаньонам новую политику их компании. Акаши внес необходимые уточнения, касавшиеся финансовой сферы, и снова посмотрел на телефон.

В его голове параллельно существовали две реальности, вспышками гнали наперегонки.

Звонок от сестры Кисе раздался спустя сорок минут, и она уставшим голосом сообщила, что с ее братом все хорошо.

– Через час-другой он придет в себя, – выдохнула она. – Ты можешь приехать, если хочешь. А я уже должна мчаться на поезд, поскольку с работы отпустили лишь на полдня. И вообще мама болеет…

Она недовольно зацокала языком, а где-то на ее стороне хлопнула дверь. Она действительно торопилась и, получив от Акаши обещание приехать, с благодарностью продиктовала список вещей, которые не успела купить брату. Акаши усмехнулся, понимая, что сейчас Кисе не нуждается в игровой приставке или, к примеру, в красной зубной щетке.

Из всего озвученного списка Акаши купил набор хлопковых носовых платков, дезинфектор и зарядное устройство для плеера.

Когда он постучал в дверь палаты, его не встретил радостный голос, и, заглянув, Акаши увидел, что Кисе еще спит. Видимо, его организм настолько серьезно ослаблен.

Поставив пакет с покупками на подоконник, Акаши приоткрыл окно, впуская свежий воздух, и присел рядом с Кисе, разглядывая его. Забранные широкой резинкой волосы непривычно открывали лицо – исхудавшее, с обкусанными губами. Свежая повязка на глазах, пропитанная антисептиком, специфично пахла. В левом ухе не блестела серьга – видимо, перед операцией ее попросили снять.

Меньше всего сейчас Кисе напоминал фотомодель с обложек. Он – куколка, бережно спрятанная за терпко-липким коконом.

Доктор Мацумото был прав – спустя два часа Кисе наконец-то очнулся. Он чихнул и поднес руки к глазам, однако Акаши осторожно перехватил его ладони.

– Доктор пока не разрешал снимать повязку, Кисе.

– Все еще? – Кисе устало вздохнул. – Наверно, и правда не стоит. Я не хочу лишний раз убеждаться, что мои глаза стали похожи на яичницу, которую от души потыкали вилкой!

Акаши коротко усмехнулся. Он и сам не хотел видеть подобного.

– Может, позвоним твоим родственникам?

Кисе рассеянно кивнул и схватил с тумбочки телефон. Однако, потыкав в клавиши, он остался разочарован. Его пальцы разжались, позволяя сотовому скользнуть на подушку.

– Ты не мог бы дать свой мобильный, Акаши-ччи? Я забыл попросить сестер положить деньги на мой счет.

Акаши совершенно спокойно протянул ему телефон и деликатно вышел из палаты, давая Кисе полный карт-бланш на сотовую связь.

 

***

 

– Как прошел сегодняшний осмотр, Мацумото-сенсей?

– Удовлетворительно. Радужка не замутнена, швы хорошо держатся, уголки глаз не гноятся. Остались небольшие проблемы с чувствительностью, но, если не напрягать зрение, спустя неделю все будет в порядке.

– Вы ведете к тому, что Кисе можно снять повязку?

– Он не хочет этого, Акаши-сан. Отказался категорически.

– Вот как. Вы не имеете ничего против, если мы пойдем навстречу его желанию?

– Пока Кисе-сан следует моим рекомендациям, он волен поступать так, как ему комфортнее.

– Прекрасно. Я буду проверять, как он выполняет ваши предписания, и вы можете не беспокоиться.

– Я рад вашей заботе, Акаши-сан.

– Я слишком многим обязан Кисе, чтобы оставлять его в трудный период.

***

 

Акаши стал глазами Кисе. Это было несложно, поскольку они хорошо понимали друг друга – даже спустя три года. Без слов угадывались книги, которые хотел прочитать Кисе – непривычные для Акаши, наполненные странными надеждами и редкими всполохами философии, они, казалось, пытались запутать читателей.

Акаши терпеливо учил Кисе разбираться в хитросплетениях сюжетов. Они обсуждали каждую прочитанную главу, и первое время Кисе просил повторить какие-то эпизоды – до тех пор, пока не привык цепляться за каждую мелочь.

– В книгах обычно представлена идеализированная реальность, но даже в ней необходимо учиться ориентироваться. Особенно, – Акаши усмехнулся, – если ты любишь читать детективы.

– Но я все еще не могу увидеть те ключи, которые автор намеренно скрывает от нас, – возразил Кисе. – Ведь за некоторые рычаги следует тянуть в четко определенный момент, Акаши-ччи.

Акаши понимал, что Кисе прав – нельзя объять авторский замысел, пока не дойдешь до последней страницы. Позволять Кисе расслабляться – тем более. Пока его глаза скрыты за бинтовой повязкой, он нуждается в поводыре – в том, который останется рядом, даже когда Акаши уйдет.

Слегка наклонившись, Акаши негромко, привлекая внимание Кисе, проговорил:

– Во время съемок ты всегда видишь, какой детали не хватает для завершенного образа, верно? Это правило работает и в отношении книг – каждая сцена логически и стилистически выстроена. Так задействуй свое воображение, Кисе, и попробуй представить, какой элемент украсит главу.

Кисе учился понимать мотивы каждого персонажа, чтобы, вжившись в их роль, оценить ситуацию изнутри, и его размышления приятно удивляли Акаши. Он успел забыть, что Кисе интуитивно находил подход к каждому.

Даже к нему самому.

***

 

Акаши забыл о своей невесте. Точнее, он помнил о встречах с ней, но отстранено, как о необходимом ритуале вроде утреннего умывания. Он не помнил ее как личность. Такаде потребовался почти год, чтобы Акаши привык к ней, Кисе – вернул его доверие за неделю.

– Акаши-сан, я никогда не видела тебя таким счастливым.

В мягком голосе Такады скользнула ревность, и она недовольно скрестила руки на груди. Ее поведение стремительно менялось, и порой Акаши видел в ее взгляде обиду и осуждение. Такада не хотела понимать истинную причину радости Акаши, и от этого ее общество потеряло всякую ценность. Точно пресная вода обернулась болотной, пропахшей гнилью и тиной.

Но Акаши действительно не мог сдержать улыбки, когда Кисе попросил купить кубик Рубика. По его словам, это совет доктора Мацумото, который был серьезно озабочен вопросами адаптации. Акаши без труда понял, что имел в виду врач. Во время сборки кубика больной должен переключиться на менее тревожащую проблему, которая займет все свободное время.

Также Кисе продиктовал адрес магазина, в котором продавались кубики для слабовидящих и слепых. Акаши предложил Такаде съездить с ним и, получив твердый отказ, попросил принести счет.

Среди множества кубиков Акаши выбрал латунный, грани которого были промаркированы не шрифтом Брайля – пока еще трудным для Кисе, а объемными узорами. Цветочные, плетеные, листовые, – они казались отлитыми из темного шоколада.

Акаши хотел, чтобы, сняв повязку, Кисе продолжал радоваться подарку.

– Ого! – Кисе неторопливо ощупывал кубик, обводя пальцами каждую выемку. – Как интересно… Это какой-то цветочный узор, верно? А здесь чувствуется что-то, похожее на косу, плетенную из двух прядей. Эта грань с пирамидальной выемкой…

Суетливое бормотание Кисе успокаивало Акаши и он, аккуратно пристроив пиджак на спинке стула, обратился к нему:

– Ты знал, что при сборке кубика Рубика доступно более секстиллиона комбинаций, и, бесполезно прокручивая грани, тебе будет сложнее собрать верную?

– Не будь ко мне так строг, Акаши-ччи, – капризно протянул Кисе, проворачивая одну из сторон. – Я должен привыкнуть к этому кубику, и еще покажу тебе, что такое алгоритм бога!

Спустя пятнадцать минут он зарычал и попросил у Акаши помощи.

Акаши направлял руки Кисе – медленно, как заботливый родитель, давая Кисе время запоминать движения. Прикосновения принесли воспоминания, и Акаши почувствовал себя… дома. В палате, которую едва оживляли присланные поклонницами цветы, стало по-настоящему уютно.

Он не заметил, как быстро привык к Кисе – снова. С ним было непередаваемо просто оставаться собой, и это подкупало, подсаживало на старую иглу удовольствия. Акаши нравилось, как нежно пальцы Кисе оглаживали его ладонь, как приоткрылись губы, точно в ожидании поцелуя, и как срывался ритм дыхания.

У обоих.

Хрупкое равновесие тяжелыми блоками обрушилось на Акаши, когда его дыхание обожгло шею Кисе – тот отдернулся и даже выронил кубик, с грохотом скатившийся на пол. Каждый удар отдавался в ушах барабанной дробью.

Акаши машинально потянулся за кубиком. Но не успело на него в полной мере накатить разочарование, как Кисе, словно опомнившись, притянул его обратно.

Кисе все также любил цепляться за воротник рубашки, просовывать пальцы под тугой узел галстука и благодарно тереться носом о губы Акаши.

Как сильно, оказывается, Акаши не хватало этого.

***

 

– Думаю, завтра Кисе-сан сможет отправиться домой. Я выписал рецепт на капли и составил простой комплекс гимнастики для глаз. Кисе-сан отвык от фокусированного зрения, и ему потребуется приложить немного усилий для того, чтобы вернуть его.

– Безусловно. И, если мы заговорили о возвращениях, то я не могу не спросить вас, когда Кисе сможет снова играть в баскетбол? Как я понимаю, речь идет о длительном отдыхе?

– Акаши-сан, швы будут сняты только через две недели, после чего потребуется провести диагностику. И, если меня устроят результаты, я дам добро на начало тренировок.

– Этот ответ меня более чем устраивает. Благодарю вас, Мацумото-сенсей.

***

 

Кисе доверил Акаши сделать последний шаг за него. Его трясло от нетерпения и страха – перед возвращением в привычную реальность. Доктор Мацумото сказал бы, что больной чрезмерно адаптировался к роли слепого. Акаши же шептал Кисе, что тот словно рождается заново.

Бинты царапнули Кисе по носу, прежде чем сползти вниз. Припухшие веки дрогнули и с трудом приподнялись. Кисе моргнул, еще раз, еще и еще десять, прежде чем смог сфокусировать взгляд на Акаши.

Сонные, еще не восстановившиеся глаза Кисе явно не могли собрать целостный образ Акаши, и тот понял это, когда Кисе слабо зашептал:

– Ты улыбаешься, Акаши-ччи…

– Здравствуй, Кисе.

Кисе рассеянно кивнул и, откинув челку с глаз, осмотрел палату. Взгляд цеплялся за яркие редкие всполохи – цветы, собственные вещи, – пока вновь не остановился на Акаши. Изучая и запоминая.

– Почему ты здесь, Акаши-ччи?

Акаши молча собрал бинты, которые змейками расползлись по коленям Кисе, и стал сматывать их в подобие клубка. Он не любил тянуть время, однако сейчас ему не хватало слов. Теплый взгляд Кисе впитал все до последнего.

– Понятно. – Кисе качнул головой и потянулся. – Что ж, если тебе интересно, Акаши-ччи, мое физическое состояние отличное, глаза ощущаются как новенькие и, возможно, таковыми и выглядят. Я все еще ненавижу все оттенки белого и с нетерпением жду, когда мы уйдем отсюда. Ах да, ты ведь снова заставил меня влюбиться в тебя, так что живи теперь с этим. И на твою свадьбу я не приду!

Кисе демонстративно показал Акаши язык и встал с кровати, намереваясь наконец-то покинуть больницу. Он оживал с каждым движением, наливался энергией, Акаши чувствовал это, и было бы жестоко задержать Кисе здесь даже на лишнюю секунду.

– Я на нее тоже не пойду, Кисе.

Изумление, заставившее Кисе оцепенеть на мгновенье, быстро сменилось лисьей самодовольной улыбкой. Он неприкрыто торжествовал, являя собой воплощенное возмездие, и у Акаши закралась скептическая мысль, что…

Да не может быть. Это же Кисе, который сейчас радостно зашнуровывал кроссовки и рассказывал о любви к французской кухне. Кисе, любивший теплые поцелуи и ласковое звучание голоса Акаши. Кисе, который идеально мог скопировать этот самый голос.

Акаши усмехнулся.

Если хочешь узнать человека – позволь ему увидеть твою слабость. Если хочешь по-настоящему узнать его – посмотри, как он будет переживать ваше расставание. Если не хочешь потерять его – не разрывай раньше времени защитный кокон.


End file.
